Psychic Killer
by Ominae
Summary: MOM decided to aid her ex-Center comrade/friend Tōko Aozaki due to the number of victims in the mysterious serial limb killer case. The killer is not who the Center assumes to be. Crossover with Martin Mystery and cameos from Yakushiji Ryoko and 2 OCs.


Kara no Kyokai: Psychic Killer

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Kara no Kyokai are under the copyright of TYPE-MOON. All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon. All other characters are either under the respective copyright holders or are under my jurisdiction.

To all readers:

Though there's going to be a part in the story involving a corpse with twisted limbs and being semi-limbless, it's not much of an issue as it appears in the story once. That being given, the rating is T. If there were lots of this, I would give it consideration to make it M. Otherwise, I hope I don't discourage people from reading this story.

Summary:

MOM decided to aid her ex-Center comrade/friend Tōko Aozaki due to the number of victims in the mysterious serial limb killer case. The killer is not who the Center assumes to be. Crossover with Martin Mystery and cameos from Yakushiji Ryoko and 2 OCs.

* * *

2004

MOM's Office, The Center, somewhere in Canada

* * *

MOM was busy in her personal office after she had received a message from Toko Aozaki, who had been in the Center with her for a short time after the anti-paranormal organization was established.

"Haven't seen Toko this agitated after I heard she went to the Mage's Association."

Reading over a message sent by Toko via paper and pen as she doesn't have a computer in her office, she noted that Toko wanted her help to solve the case regarding the serial limb killer.

_What kind of person would be so heartless and cruel that Toko needed my help?_

"Di! I have a theory on the upcoming case. Maybe it's some kind of alien from the future who wants to use us humans for his experiments!"

"Ew, gross Martin! Are you trying to make me sick with your theories?"

"Java no like theory of Martin. Java now feel sick!"

MOM sighed and saw Billy, in his small hoverchair, escort her three agents into her office.

"Hey, MOM!" Martin greeted MOM, about to go and check out the nearest bookshelf when the head of the Center whipped out a strange rifle-like weapon that resembled the assault rifle used by the Colonial Marine Corps in the various Alien movies.

"Wha!" Martin dodged the fired shot in time, which froze a portion of her tiled floor. "Wh-what is that?"

"Something I came up with help from several personnel in the R&D department." grinned the black-haired woman. "I plan to use this on you the next time you plan to snoop around my office without my consent."

"Er... right!" Martin said, feeling embarrassed to see MOM have the upper hand.

"Anyhow..." MOM placed the rifle on her desk. "I'm sending you three to Japan. There's been a case of people being killed."

"Isn't that the job of the local police?" Diana asked her superior. "We don't investigate cases that don't have any paranormal aspects to them."

"But that's where you're wrong."

Billy moved his hoverchair close to Diana.

"You see Diana..." The little green alien explained the case to Diana. "The victims had their limbs either severely twisted to almost the point of no recognition or were forcibly removed from their bodies."

"What?" Diana squeaked, feeling jelly at her legs.

"Which is why you need to leave immediately." MOM advised her subordinates, gesturing to Billy to get a portal open to Japan. "I'll send some help once you three arrive in Japan. That clear?"

Martin and Diana nodded before they entered the portal with Java following close behind.

* * *

Unknown Warehouse Compound, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

The three Center agents drove in a red 2004 Toyota Corolla into a section of the compound, made off-limits by squad cars and a police tape. Once they got out, they were greeted by one of the police officers when he asked them why there were in the area.

"Come on." Martin had showed his Center ID to the officer, Diana doing the same with Java near her. Once they were inside the cordoned area, a forensics officer met the agent and escorted them.

"There's nothing much here now." said the forensics officer when he saw Martin's credentials, who lifted a section of the blanket to reveal the corpse to the agents.

"Oh...my god..." Diana was scared to see the corpse with a sadistic smile. She saw that some of the body parts was twisted beyond any human capabilities with his limbs either twisted as well or were forcibly removed. Some of his dried blood was seen from underneath his body. She went a step forward to check the corpse and had accidentally kicked the foreend of the removed leg nearby, which nearly made Diana scream.

"It's alright, Di." Martin placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. "You scared?" Diana didn't say anything and hugged her stepbrother, feeling scared. Java was also scared by what happened to the corpse and tried not to look.

"What a sight...huh?"

The three agents turned around, seeing a familiar face.

"Yo!" Mark Sy, Philippine Center agent and a part of the Specialist Hazard Agent Designated Operations Wing (SHADOW) division, had arrived in the scene with a Japanese woman near him in her late teens. She had black ponytailed hair with a light blue jacket and jeans on as well as hiking shoes on.

"Hey." Martin weakly greeted, trying to console Diana over seeing the semi-limbless body.

"How was it?" Mark shoved his hands on his light black jacket after checking the shoelaces of his Oakley SF boots. He flexed his arms, showing off a bit of his Armored Machine Suit that he stole from a Trident Corporation installation a few years ago.

"Not good." Martin shook his head. "Diana got a bit freaked out by the corpse..."

"I don't blame you." said the woman next to Mark.

"She's Miya Oka." Mark introduced the ponytailed Center agent. "She's with SHADOW too. MOM dispatched her to the incident and liaise with local police..."

"So what's with the corpse?" Diana asked Miya, feeling a bit composed but shaken over what she had seen so far.

"There's a detective agency investigating the incident." answered Miya. "Both the Center and the agency were requested by the National Police Agency to solve the case and figure out who the murderer is."

"Is there a name?"

Mark nodded. "Garan no Dō."

Martin immediately got to his U-Watch and activated the Legendex.

"Garan no Dō." Martin read the data on his U-Watch, while Miya spoke to the policemen in the scene with Diana. "An agency merely established by a woman named Tōko Aozaki and later assisted by college dropout Mikiya Kokutō."

"They've got a reputation for solving paranormal cases like us." Mark explained further on the agency. "Plus Aozaki's a friend of MOM during her Center years before she was selected to be the head."

"If that's the case." Diana surmised, now next to Martin. "Is the reason why we're involved is because of Ms. Aozaki being an ex-Center agent?"

"Guess so." Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on!" Miya called for her fellow agents. "We need to see Toko-san! She gave me a call!"

* * *

Main Floor, Garan no Dō, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Ah, welcome!"

Toko greeted the five Center agents after they inside.

"So this is the Garan no Dō?" Martin checked out the entire room. "Man, looks like a rundown place in the badlands district of some post WWIII movie."

Toko grinned at Martin. "I apologize if the room's not to your liking. I simply didn't have time to clean it up since the serial limb killer case came to light."

Diana glared at Martin and elbowed him.

"So you have a caveman with you now huh?" Toko asked Martin.

"Er.. yeah. How did..."

"I could tell." Toko laughed. "He's enjoying himself while looking around the room."

"Ma'am." Miya greeted Toko when she bowed. "We were dispatched here by the orders of MOM."

"Ah..." Toko grabbed a cigarette stick from a nearby Marlboro pack and lit it after it was placed between her lips. "How is she anyway?"

"She's fine." Mark greeted the red-haired woman. "Apparently, she asked us to go here as soon as my fellow agents were here."

"I see." Toko nodded, eyeing the Chinese-Filipino Center agent. "You know, I have a feeling that you're that Mark Sy fellow that MOM spoke to me about after I gave her a message."

"Long story, I guess."

The phone rang, forcing Toko to end their conversation.

"Ah, excuse me guys. Go take a seat nearby." Toko said before she handed Martin a brown folder. "Here's the stuff we got on our killer."

* * *

Unknown Corridor, somewhere in Broad Bridge, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

In one of the empty corridors underneath the Broad Bridge, a young girl with long purple hair and red eyes was seated on the floor. Wearing the official uniform of the Reien Girl's Academy, resembling the clothing of Roman Catholic nuns without a headdress on, she inhaled and exhaled her breath.

Now standing up, the purple-haired girl stood up and began to walk while clutching her stomach.

* * *

Main Floor, Garan no Dō, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Greetings."

Ryogi Shiki, wearing her white kimono and brown military-grade boots, entered the office and seated herself near the Center agent. "I'm Ryogi Shiki."

"Pleasure to meet you." Martin greeted her. _Wow! She's a fox!_ When Ryogi glared at Martin, he decided to look at the nearby TV screens.

"I've heard that the Shiki family trained you to become better humans than the average person." Diana asked Ryogi. "Is that true?"

Ryogi nodded. "It's been a tradition of the family in order to make us better and stronger."

"That's crap! I mean, that's not necessary... It's too cruel."

"Think what you want, but that's how my family bloodline has been."

"I can't believe this!" Martin threw the folder onto the nearby table, facing Ryogi. "Are you telling me that this sweet, young girl is the one responsible for several of the victims having their limbs twisted?"

Mark sighed. "Martin... Looks aren't totally everything."

"I agree." added Ryogi. "She may look innocent, but she really a cold-blooded killer who enjoys killing."

"That's... that's not true." Diana disagreed. "Just look at her." She pointed to the photo of the girl.

"You just don't know Fujino Asagami to know the whole story." Ryogi faced the Canadian teen. _In fact, I'm afraid she won't know unless she knows the whole story..._

Toko then got off the phone, extinguishing her cigarette. "Another case has gone up."

"Someone killed?" Miya asked, wanting to stop Java's loud snoring from bothering her while he was sleeping.

"Yeah. This time it's just an ordinary civilian."

Ryogi got angry and gritted her teeth. "I just can't stand this anymore!"

"Diana." Martin handed the folder to her. "I'm just as confused as you are, but you better face it. There are some things about Asagami that you need to know after I read the folder."

"What do you mean?" Diana read the folder while Ryogi and Toko were talking.

"For one, she doesn't feel pain. But it's being artificially done."

Diana's eyes became wide open.

"But that's the summary of her life. Basically, she acquired the ability to use her mind to destroy things and used it to twist the limbs of her rapists 'cause she thought she was stabbed."

"Wow, I didn't know." Diana was shocked to hear the information.

"Yeah." Martin shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't get it either until I read it word by word when Ms. Aozaki handed her folder."

"You guys coming?" Ryogi spoke to the Center agents, already wearing her red parka.

"Let's go!" Mark unholstered his Sig Sauer SIG Pro SP 2022 pistol and checked it when he ejected the 15-round magazine. "Martin, you get Diana and Java. I'll go ahead."

"Alright." Martin got Diana and Java to follow him as the trio towards the exit.

Mark inserted the 15-round magazine back while Miya used her Omega Watch or O-Watch to communicate back with the Center.

"Shiki!" Toko threw to the woman several keycards. "You might need it." Ryoji nodded and placed the keycards on her parka pocket. "Fujino's bound to have used them for sure, but the names on them is from an old associate of mine."

Mark was talking to Miya, the latter getting her Sig Sauer 229 Double Action Kellerman (DAK) pistol ready from her shoulder holster after inserting a 13-round 9mm magazine, when Toko called for the former's attention.

"I heard you two were a part of SHADOW." The red-haired woman grinned. "Supposedly a black-ops division of the Center."

The two didn't answer Toko's comments.

"Tell me." She had another Marlboro cigarette on her mouth. "Did MOM give you the order to kill Fujino?"

The two, once more, didn't answer and instead opted to leave the Garan no Dō.

"Ne?" Ryogi grabbed Mark's left arm.

Mark stopped in his tracks.

"You have a motorbike outside, right?"

"Yeah."

"Want to give me a ride?"

* * *

Near outskirts of Broad Bridge, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Ryogi rode with Mark on his 2003 BMW R1150 motorbike, having been given a spare motorbike helmet. Martin, Diana, Java and Miya rode behind them in the Corolla as they were already approaching the cordoned Broad Bridge as it was closed due to a storm.

Mark parked the bike a few meters near the bridge, with Ryogi getting off the bike. Mark got his helmet off and ensured that the strap of his ninjaken was on his back.

"A ninjaken?" Martin, Diana, Java and Miya got off the Corolla.

"Ah." Mark and Ryogi placed their helmets on the R1150's seat. "Kuroi no Ryu. Got this from a master of mine when I was being trained in the Center's SHADOW division."

"Black Dragon." Ryogi smirked. "Nice name."

"Hmmm..." Mark stared at the bridge to see someone walking on it.

"See something?" Diana asked, despite the downpour of the heavy rain.

"Worse. I can sense someone on the bridge."

"Is it Asagami?" Miya asked, getting her P229 DAK ready.

"Yeah."

The six of them ran towards the bridge to meet with Fujino Asagami. Ryogi got her knife out from her parka. Mark, for his part, got out his SP 2022 while he was running with Ryogi.

* * *

Cordoned Road, Broad Bridge, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Fujino Asagami!" Miya yelled, raising her P229 DAK at Fujino in a Weaver stance. "Freeze!" Mark did the same and aimed his SP 2022 at the young Reien Girl's Academy student with his left hand.

Fujino stopped and stared at the armed group.

_Come on! _Martin got on his U-Watch to get his I-Cutter. Once it was held on his right hand, Martin turned on its energy blade. Several raindrops fell on the energy-made weapon, evaporating after making contact with it. Diana and Java raised their hands in anticipation of hand-to-hand combat.

"What's all this?" Fujino grinned, clutching her side. "You're all here to get me?"

"We meet again, Fujino Asagami!" Ryogi smiled, pointing her bladed knife at the purple-haired girl.

"Ryogi...Shiki..."

"Ms. Asagami." Mark spoke to Fujino, still aiming his sidearm. "We're here to apprehend you for several counts of murder. There's going to be a nice cell for you back at the Center."

"No!" Fujino severely shook her head. "I'm not a killer!"

"Liar! I have psychic sense and from what I can tell, you really enjoy it with a frickin' smile on your face."

"He's right." Ryogi smirked, twirling the knife on her left hand. "I can see it right now on your expression."

The last comment was more than enough to get Fujino off when she stared at them. "Bend." Fujino whispered softly.

A small warped transparent ball appeared before the assembled group.

"Scatter!" yelled Mark, who fired his SP 2022. But the bullets didn't reach Fujino as the space continuum generated by Fujino destroyed the projectile by bending them after it passed through.

"Hmph!" Ryogi tried a rushing approach. But as she got near Fujino, another space continuum appeared in front of her. It forced the knife-wielding woman to evade, running away from her until she leaped off the bridge.

"What...the?" Martin was astonished to see such ability. "Wish I had that kind of move too."

"Java see girl getting away!" Fujino ran after Ryogi, but towards a nearby staircase going underground.

"We better scatter!" Martin told his fellow Center agents. "Mark, Java. Let's go!"

"Right you are, partner!" Mark raised his SP 2022.

"Java go kick some ass!" Java smacked his clenched fists together.

"I'll go with Miya." Diana told her stepbrother. "We can corner Fujino with Ryogi and capture her alive."

"Alright." Martin nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Basement 1 Parking, Broad Bridge, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

The three agents arrived at the basement parking to see Ryogi and Fujino engage each other with the former running around as Fujino used her space continuum powers to bend, twist and destroy anything that was in her path. Ryogi was seen retreating after she leaped over the purple-haired girl, her left artificial arm destroyed.

"She doesn't know we're here..." whispered Martin, walking slowly until a can was kicked accidentally.

Fujino turned around and used her space continuum powers at them.

"Dammit!" Mark yelled, tossing in a M67 frag grenade at Fujino. "Move!"

"Why you!" snarled Fujino. Seeing the thrown grenade, she used her powers again to bend the grenade. Due to enormous pressure, the weapon blew up with the shrapnel scattered away from her due to her _bending _powers.

_Least I distracted her..._

Mark dashed in at great speed, thanks to the Armored Machine Suit that allows him to do at the cost of reduced armored protection.

"Bend!"

"What the?"

Mark noted that his arms were about to be twisted. "Dammit!" He began to generate energy from the palm of his gloved hand and hurled it towards Fujino.

"Masaka..." Fujino was shocked to see her space continuum twist be dissipated.

"Psychic blast, Fujino. Works every time."

"Bend!" Fujino became more angry, hurling another space continuum twist at Mark until Java hurled a heavy rock at her. The twist then destroyed the rock.

"Bend!" Another twist came forth, but Martin came outta nowhere like some ninja and slashed it with his I-Cutter, destroying the twist.

"Heh..." Martin grinned, falling down on his side. "Not too hard though. Every time she does that, I can see some red and green in them..."

"Be-!"

Fujino was about to yell when Miya came out from behind and fired a shot from her P229 DAK that grazed her left arm, followed by a leaping kick attack from Diana in her face.

"Ugh!"

Falling on the ground, she was about to open her mouth when two pistol barrels were aimed at her face. Martin restrained her by using one of his legs to pin her legs on the ground.

"Won't try it if I were you." muttered Miya, aiming her pistol at Fujino's forehead.

"Thanks for the hard work, guys." Fujino heard Ryogi approaching her, seeing the pistol barrel of Mark's sidearm at her forehead too. Ryogi knelled next to her, brandishing her knife.

"Will you... kill me?" Fujino asked.

"I just probably have to." Ryogi replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You're a murderer who enjoys killing with a smile."

"What? It's not right!" Fujino was shocked to hear this. Martin watched her and was shocked to see her trying to form a smile.

"See?" Ryogi smiled, pointing to Fujino's mouth with her knife. "I can see it right now in your damn face!"

"Killing me will solve everything?" Fujino stared at Ryogi, then at the Center agents.

"Hey..." Martin spoke to Miya and Mark. "Are we just going to allow this to take place?"

"Miya and I have our orders." Mark replied, about to depress the trigger of his weapon. "A request came in a few minutes ago from her father to MOM. He said she's a lost cause due to her psychic skills after hearing what his daughter did in the news."

Martin began to grit his teeth. "And you're allowing it to happen?"

"I tell you, I'm just doing what I have to do."

"Goddammit!" Martin leaped towards Mark and tackled him.

"BEND!" shouted Fujino, whose space continuum twisting powers had extended to the whole of Broad Bridge. It was then destroyed as the structure began to crumble.

* * *

Ruined Basement 1 Parking, Broad Bridge, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Urgghhhh..."

Martin slowly stood up after being unconscious. He was able to move fine and was not bleeding.

"Uh... a little help here?"

Martin saw that a large hole was nearby. Walking towards it, he saw Mark's SP 2022.

"Over here!"

Peering over, the blonde Canadian agent saw Mark hanging onto dear life with the blade of Kuroi no Ryu ninjaken stabbed onto a section of the hole.

"Yeah. Need a little help..." Mark had been holding onto the ninjaken's handle. "Can't hold on much longer."

"Here." Martin reached out with his left hand. Seeing this, Mark grabbed it and began to push himself up as Martin tried to pull him. Later on, Java spotted Martin and helped him get up. _Whoa! He seems to be bleedin' on the head..._

"Thanks." Mark reached down the hole and grabbed his ninjaken. "Now, Martin..." Mark sheathed his ninjaken. "I'll need to talk to you about your actions if and when you do a stunt like that again..."

"Er.. yeah." Martin chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

Mark shook his head. "Got no time for that." He walked with Java and Martin. "Say, where's Miya and Diana?"

"Over here!"

Diana and Miya were near Ryogi, who was on top of a wounded Fujino with her knife on her side. She had her abdomen slightly injured.

"What the heck?" Martin whispered to Mark. "Is that yuri..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Mark smacked Martin's head.

"I've managed to kill it." Ryogi told the arriving Center agents.

"What _it_?" Martin asked, massaging the top of his head.

"She had appendicitis."

"How did..." Mark asked.

"I know?" Ryogi smirked, standing up and stepping away from Fujino. "I saw it." She used her right index and middle fingers to point out the rainbow colors on her pupils. "With my Mystic Eyes of Death Perceptions."

"Whoa." Martin whistled. "That's a mouthful."

"Same here." Miya said as well.

"What now?" Java asked, seeing Fujino squirm a bit in pain. Her uniform and facial features had pretty much been drenched in blood.

"We get an ambulance." Ryogi answered. "Come on. There's nothing much for us to do."

"You guys go ahead." Mark kneeled next to Fujino lying down on the floor. "I better check on her first."

As the Center agents plus Ryogi left the area, Mark proceeded to check on Fujino for any broken bones on her.

_Her left wrist's busted. _The Center agent sighed and saw a piece of metal which looked cylindrical in shape. Grabbing it, he gently placed it on her right wrist after Mark took a piece of white cloth. _I'm startled to see where the cloth came from..._

"W-why?" Fujino stared at Mark, seeing him tie the metal on her right wrist.

"I heard that you had problems feeling pain and such." Mark gently took Fujino in his arms. "But you know, Fujino."

"H-hai?" Fujino said gently.

"Don't try to hold back if you feel anything painful. Just tell someone you know if you're in pain, alright?"

Fujino smiled. "Hai. I will."

* * *

Outskirts of Broad Bridge, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Good work team."

MOM greeted Mark, who had left Fujino to a responding ambulance crew. She was with Martin, Diana, Java and Miya. He looked up to see that the rain had temporarily ceased, though there were little raindrops falling.

Billy, in his human disguise, greeted the team. "It seems that Ms. Asagami would be fine. Some minor injuries and a broken wrist."

"Sounds good, Billy." Diana told Billy.

"Also, we got wind of information regarding the other surviving rapists of Ms. Fujino thanks to Mikiya and Toko." MOM told her agents. "We've forwarded information on them to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. They'll take it from there."

"Sounds good." Miya replied.

Mark added. "Nice indeed. I hope they get nice, long sentences in jail with a chance of death."

"Where is she, by the way?" Martin asked.

MOM pointed out to her subordinates that Toko was with Ryogi and Mikiya, waving hi to MOM.

MOM waved hi back to Toko nervously before he continued to debrief her agents. "After Ms. Asagami will be treated, a Special Reaction Squad unit will take her into our custody for psychiatric evaluation."

_The SRS huh? _Mark thought. The Center's covert tactical response squad. They were merely responsible for transporting prisoners, captured aliens/monsters/demons/parasites and protecting high-ranking Center officials and safeguarding sensitive Center equipment/data. The unit is also deployed in mission to give support to agents on the field whenever their presence is needed.

"But before that, there are some people I want to introduce you to."

A woman in her 20s, wearing a trenchcoat, came forward with a man in his 30s. He had a black suit and red tie on.

"I'm Ryoko Yakushiji." Ryoko introduced herself. "And the one next to me is my manservant, Junichiro Izumida."

"Hi." Junichiro said, feeling embarrassed. _Dammit! Why does Yakushiji-keishi have to embarrass me!_

"The daughter of the founder of JACES security company." Miya explained to her Center colleagues.

"I heard that you get dirt from people and try to blackmail them." Diana spoke to the auburn-haired woman. "Is that true?"

"Well..." Ryoko said in a sing-song voice. "I could probably do that..."

"Watch it." MOM raised an eyebrow at her. "If you try to do that..."

"Jeezzz..." Ryoko giggled. "No need to be so uptight."

"Oryo!"

"Oh my." Ryoko was feigning surprise. "That must be for me. Gotta go. Ta ta!" Ryoko and Junichiro left the Center agents and leader alone.

"I've contacted her and she'll be the one to put up a public explanation for this mess..." MOM saw that police and firefighters have sealed off the now destroyed Broad Bridge.

"So what's the explanation then?" Martin asked MOM.

MOM grinned at Martin. "I'm sure that what you can see right now is the explanation that the police will leave for the public to comprehend..."

Mark contemplated on his next move. _Which reminds me, I'll need to submit a report to MOM about Martin's actions a while ago..._

* * *

Human Holding Cell, The Center, somewhere in Canada

* * *

MOM went to human section of the Center's transparent holding cells after she had inspected the monster holding cells to ensure that their monster captives were still being held.

"At ease." MOM was greeted by two armed SRS guards, with their Heckler and Koch G36Cs and their black vests worn over their white Center uniforms. Inside the cell was Fujino speaking pleasantly to a Center psychiatrist in a white shirt and pants while seated on her cot.

"MOM."

Turning around, she was greeted by Mark.

"Mark. I didn't see you."

"Sorry if I scared you." He then peered into the transparent cell. "So she's been evaluated?"

"I thought that perhaps Ms. Fujino could be a useful agent." MOM faced her SHADOW subordinate. "After all, we do need an additional increase of agent manpower these days. But I decided to put her here fist since she's a potential liability."

"I agree." Mark nodded, who waved hi to Fujino when she saw him.

"She knows you're here?" MOM asked, seeing Fujino wave to Mark.

"Yeah. I visit her when I have time from field work." He then asked MOM. "So the psychiatrist's here to assess her if she would endanger herself or the others?"

MOM simply nodded.

"I believe that she can be a good field agent once she's been rehabilitated by the good doctors, so Fujino won't have a problem with movement issues such as walking and running."

"I hope so. We're about to give her another shot at life."

"And I thought assassinating her was the way to do it."

"Well it seems Martin made the right choice this one."

"After thinking about it, it seems the guy did."

"But what about her parents?"

"I have agents speaking to them right now. Hopefully they can be relieved."

THE END

PS - I sure hope you guys liked it. Up next is a You're Under Arrest/Martin Mystery/Resident Evil oneshot based partially on Full Throttle and before RE4. Well, I guess a YUA/Jiraishin/A bit of Street Fighter cameo would be next too. If not, then GITS: SAC AUs based on the plot where S9 is meant to be eliminated rolls out before Code Geass. I guess this starts next month.


End file.
